


【中文翻译】And Let Us Speak Truthfully (And Let Us Be Clear)

by foverx



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Frottage, Ineffective Courtship Rituals, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 安灼拉不懂人类社会的风俗, 放过他吧, 格朗泰尔尽力了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: 安灼拉知道他期待的是什么（他知道深夜里当他的手探到腿间时他在想什么，知道他在想着谁）——他不是小孩子了，不管古费拉克怎么拿他开玩笑。他知道在一系列追求之后人们通常会……确立关系，在或长或短的一段时间之后。他知道两个男人也可以滚上床，并且即便缺乏实践经验，他也还是知道他们会做些什么。他都知道。他想要和格朗泰尔一起做那些事，真的，只是……他也清楚尽管现在他已经和格朗泰尔一同外出了七次之多，格朗泰尔仍未表现过一丝一毫关于结合的意愿。至少是没有与安灼拉结合的意愿。
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	【中文翻译】And Let Us Speak Truthfully (And Let Us Be Clear)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Let Us Speak Truthfully (And Let Us Be Clear)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020708) by [dannyPURO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyPURO/pseuds/dannyPURO). 



安灼拉实在有些纳闷：一般人需要…… ** **一起出去**** 多少次，才会发生点什么？确实，他对人类的求偶仪式不算特别了解——那是古费拉克，或者巴阿雷，甚至于若李和博须埃的专长，鉴于他们似乎十分高效地追求到了彼此——所以这种状况也许并没什么不对劲。但他觉得……这不正常。这肯定不正常。这是他第七次和格朗泰尔在夜间单独外出了，而古费拉克曾经充满暗示地说起过 ** **第三次**** 什么的。现在他们一起出去的次数已经比那多出了四次，然而仍旧 ** **什么都没有发生**** 。

他其实并不知道自己在期待什么，不算真的知道。或者应该说，他知道他期待的是什么（他知道深夜里当他的手探到腿间时他在想什么，知道他在想着谁）——他不是小孩子了，不管古费拉克怎么拿他开玩笑。他知道在一系列追求之后人们通常会…… ** **确立关系**** ，在或长或短的一段时间之后。他知道两个男人也可以滚上床，并且即便缺乏实践经验，他也还是知道他们会做些什么的。他都知道。他 ** **想要**** 和格朗泰尔一起做那些事，真的，只是……

他也清楚尽管现在他已经和格朗泰尔一同外出了七次之多，格朗泰尔仍未表现过一丝一毫结合的意愿。至少是没有与安灼拉结合的意愿。

这不要紧，真的。安灼拉知道并不是所有喜欢和男人在一起的男人都喜欢和他们 ** **在一起**** 。不管是出于兴趣、宗教还是别的原因，有些人的意愿仅限于一顿愉快的晚餐，回到家关上门后一个私密的轻吻，或者夜幕掩盖下的一个手活。但说实话，即使只是那样他也不介意。如果那就是格朗泰尔所能给出的一切，安灼拉也不会有丝毫异议，只是……

只是，即使这些也只是奢望，因为 ** **什么都没有发生**** 。格朗泰尔邀请他外出共进晚餐，只有他们两人——安灼拉仍然不明白格朗泰尔为什么会邀请 ** **他**** ——然后他们会聊上好几个小时，分别时约好下次再见。下次之后还有下次，再下次，再再下次，再再再下次，再再再再下次。仅此而已。

如果安灼拉不确定格朗泰尔是否 ** **喜欢**** 男人，那是一回事。那是一种可能性。但安灼拉见过格朗泰尔和年轻的男人调情，正如他会和年轻女人调情一样。而且他听到格朗泰尔谈起过他前一天晚上在沙龙里遇见的英俊诗人。而且格朗泰尔 ** **邀请他共进晚餐而且现在他们已经约过七次了但什么都没有发生。****

这没关系。安灼拉尊重他的意愿。这是属于格朗泰尔的决定，即使他不想更进一步，安灼拉也仍会享受他们之间的对话，仍然愿意与他共度时光。

但这无法阻止他冲进公白飞的公寓、重重地把门摔上。

“……灼拉？”

“太气人了！”安灼拉说道，因为他从来都不擅长有话忍着不说。

公白飞把他正在写的信放到一边，向后靠上椅背。“你的晚餐进行得不愉快？”

安灼拉把他的大衣扔到沙发上。公白飞对他瞪起眼睛。经过一番无声的对峙，他灰溜溜地拾起大衣，把它挂到门边，然后把自己扔到沙发上取代了它的位置。“晚餐很好，”他说。“不好的是格朗泰尔似乎认为我对浪漫情调的餐厅比对他更有兴趣！”

公白飞皱起眉头。他十分擅于皱着眉头思考问题，而这正是安灼拉如此喜欢他的原因之一。“他仍然没有动作？直到现在？”

“没有！”

“真神奇。”他用手指敲击着桌面。“你穿了古费拉克挑的马甲？”

他扯了扯马甲的布料，努力回想。他甚至都不知道自己的马甲有优劣之分，直到他把古费拉克叫来帮忙，却被教训说他有差不多一半的衣服都“看得人眼睛痛”。“没错，就是他挑的。但你不会认为……他不会因为马甲之类的细枝末节而嫌弃我吧，你觉得呢？我知道有些人相信人靠衣装，但我不像古费拉克那样擅长穿衣打扮，所以我希望格朗泰尔对这方面不要 ** **太**** 在意。”除此之外，他没有说出口的是，格朗泰尔自己也不是讲究打扮的人。他并不介意——他还挺喜欢格朗泰尔的穿衣风格。

“我相信他不会的。”话虽如此，公白飞还是仔细打量了他一番。“你的马甲扣子一整晚都是这样扣错的吗？”

安灼拉心里一凉。“我没……”

“你有。”

他低头看了一眼，哀嚎出声。他好像总会搞砸点什么。（也许——他的大脑插嘴道——如果他不做扣错扣子这类蠢事，格朗泰尔还能更喜欢他一点。也许加上那一点格朗泰尔就愿意吻他了。）他双手捂住脸喃喃地说：“我什么都做不好。”

公白飞叹了口气。“好了，你当然……”他站起身，来到沙发旁坐到安灼拉身边，开始解开他的马甲扣子重新扣好。“你明知道这不是真的。你们花费的时间也许比一般人长一点，但恋爱这种事并没有统一的标准。也许格朗泰尔只是比较谨慎。说到底大家都知道他…… ** **仰慕**** 你。”

安灼拉透过指缝小心地看向他。“真的？”

“真的。”他整理好安灼拉的马甲，伸手环住了他的肩膀。

安灼拉倚向他，发出一声埋怨。“你跟古费拉克就没这么麻烦。”

“古费拉克这种好奇心过剩又胆大妄为的生物不能作为普通追求者的评判标准。”他说这话的时候嘴角带着微笑——安灼拉清楚地记得他亲爱的朋友在古费拉克的攻势下困惑又喜悦的样子。

“即便如此，”他叹了口气。“到现在为止我们已经出去过 ** **七次**** 了。”

公白飞嗯了一声表示赞同。“你应该给他写封信，这样比较符合传统。还有，安灼拉，我这么说不是嫌弃你，但比起日常对话你还是更擅长用文字和别人交流。”

他说得没错，安灼拉甚至鼓不起勇气来假装反驳他。“一封信？”这是一种思路。

“如果事情真的像你说的那样进展缓慢的话，真正的情书也许还不合适。但没有人会拒绝一封字斟句酌、发自肺腑的书信。”公白飞当真是安灼拉见过的最聪明的人。

只是……

“等等！你都没给古费拉克写过信！”安灼拉在公白飞环着他的手臂中转过身，以便更有力地控诉他。

公白飞居然还敢哈哈大笑。“我是会给古费拉克写信的，”他说。

这就更令人疑惑了。“你每天都能见到他，有时候甚至不止一次。你有什么可写的？”

“噢，可写的太多了。”

安灼拉等着他继续，他却不往下说了。“都有些什么，告诉我。”

“我不会告诉你的。”

“告诉我！”

“我不。”

“我是你最亲爱的老朋友。告诉我你都写了些什么！你们背着我说了些什么？”

公白飞还在笑。“你永远也猜不到。”

安灼拉闷闷不乐地叉起双臂，诅咒着自己现在的处境。

但他确实给格朗泰尔写了封信。他前后写了好几稿（六次，准确地说），花费了好几天时间（四天），但最终把所有想说的话浓缩到了四页纸上。公白飞对此深深地叹了口气，说这 ** **勉强可以接受**** 。他从来都不擅长华丽的辞藻或是甜言蜜语，但他尽力写出了一封能够传达他内心感受的信。

他写下他是如何因为与格朗泰尔相处的时间有所增加而感到欣喜；写下尽管与格朗泰尔共进晚餐总是令他十分高兴，但他们也许可以进行些别的活动，让他们在一起的时间更长一点。他写道，男人的感情总是很奇怪的，他也许搞不清自己现在的状况或真正的本性，但这不妨碍他做出尝试、甚至写下一封书信。他写下他喜爱格朗泰尔的种种理由，其中一个原因是他与他们某些不具名的朋友不同，更关注与安灼拉之间谈话的内容，而不是像马甲样式这样肤浅的小事。（信中还说，正如格朗泰尔所知道的，星期四有一次会议，也许格朗泰尔能贡献一下他的艺术天赋设计出一份传单以便日后分发，如果他有时间的话，他们可以过后再商议具体细节。）（此外，星期四的会议上大家还会庆祝弗以伊的生日。因为弗以伊是他们最宝贵的朋友之一，所以每个人都务必把这件事放在心上。虽然不强求，但如果格朗泰尔能在庆祝时送上一份小礼物那就再好不过了。）他最后写道，他希望不久就能再见到格朗泰尔，也许在星期四的会议之前他们能见一面（星期四的会议真的很重要）。

然后他把整封信誊写了一遍，因为之前的那一稿有几处涂改的痕迹。之后他把信装进信封寄了出去。

然后他开始等待。

然后等待。

然后继续等待，星期四近在眼前，显然在会议之前他是不会收到任何回音了。这让他既失望又恼火——他本以为他那封信措辞得当、直击重点呢。他本来十分确信格朗泰尔会理解它的含义并给出答复的。

显然他想错了。

但他仍照常参加会议（出发前小心地确认过马甲的扣子没有扣错），并打定主意不把格朗泰尔没有回复这件事放在心上（也许——他一边开门一边想——他只是在字斟句酌地写回信，太过深思熟虑以至于到现在还没有写完。这也说得通。）

弗以伊还没有到——这不奇怪，他通常都会因为工作的缘故迟到十分钟左右。而安灼拉通常会提前十分钟左右，因为——用巴阿雷十分文雅的说法——他屁股上有刺闲不下来。

让他惊讶的是格朗泰尔也到了。以往他总会迟到，没什么特别的原因，只是在做别的事而已。“安灼拉！”他坐在后方的桌子旁喊道，手里还挥舞着什么东西。

他走过去。“你好，格朗泰尔，”他还是能做到正常向格朗泰尔问好的，尽管后者似乎蓄起了胡须，让他忍不住地分神。

格朗泰尔塞给他一叠纸。“遵照你的指令。”

安灼拉皱起眉，翻阅着纸张的内容想要弄清……

噢。

噢，这是他在信中让格朗泰尔设计的传单，漂亮地印在质地良好的纸上。“噢，”他说。“谢谢你，格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。“达到你的要求了？”

“这些好极了，”安灼拉说。“真的，真的谢谢你。”

格朗泰尔看上去忍着笑意，他说道：“我只是遵命行事，”但他的脸颊泛起了粉色。

安灼拉也露出一个微笑，但他不由得想，既然格朗泰尔很显然已经读过他的信了，那为什么他……

为什么他没有……

弗以伊打开门，道歉的话还没说出口就被巴阿雷的狼嚎打断了。在那之后安灼拉没空再去想他的信，因为这是弗以伊的生日，这很重要。

安灼拉等着弗以伊从一群拥上前和他抱成一团的男孩中挣扎出来。说到底，安灼拉自己从来都不是个喜欢和别人 ** **抱成一团**** 的人。但他站在一旁看着，毫不掩饰脸上的微笑，因为他真的很爱他的朋友们，不是吗？

（他望着格朗泰尔热情地拍拍弗以伊的背，递给他一个精心包好的包裹。当包裹打开后他看到那是一些铅笔——优质、耐用的那种。这是份好礼物，而且不便宜。格朗泰尔真是个很好的朋友。）

啊，但是弗以伊现在与朋友们喝完一轮，正向安灼拉走来。

“弗以伊！”他说。“弗以伊，我的好朋友。生日快乐。”

他们拥抱了一下。“抱歉，安灼拉，”弗以伊说。“我不想让大家从会议上分心，但巴阿雷好像买了饼干，而且他肯定不会放过大闹一场的机会的。”

这太荒唐了。“弗以伊，你是我珍视的朋友。”他抓过弗以伊的双手，紧紧握住。“你是团队中不可或缺的一员。你看待事物的角度，你的建议和评价都无可取代。你不难发现大家都很爱你——不要因为他们想要为你庆祝生日而感到惊讶。也不要道歉——我已经预料到了今天的状况，在会议前为庆祝活动预留了三十分钟，并且打算提前结束今天的会议。”

弗以伊友善地对他表示了感谢，尽管他的脸颊上泛起了一点红色，眼中闪烁着被逗乐的光芒。

格朗泰尔站在旁边，此刻正试图用衣袖捂住自己的笑声。

安灼拉努力无视他，起码现在是这样。“我给你准备了礼物，一点小玩意。在这，这只是……”他在身上找了一遍，又看了看桌上。奇怪，他进门的时候它还在的。

“在你包里，椅子上。你之前把它放在那的，”公白飞在房间的另一头说道。

公白飞真是上天派来拯救他的。

他拿出礼物交给弗以伊。

弗以伊打开礼物的动作很小心，他一向如此。那是一份简单的礼物——一本圣茹斯特的作品，安灼拉读过后十分欣赏，认为这是一份合适的礼物。弗以伊露出微笑，紧紧抓着那本书，显然安灼拉的判断是正确的。这很好，他挑礼物时很费了一番脑筋。

在巴阿雷用饼干把弗以伊召唤走之后，格朗泰尔凑到了安灼拉身边。“你为庆祝弗以伊的生日专门安排了一段时间？”他问道。如果是在六个月之前，安灼拉大概会被这个问题惹恼。但现在，格朗泰尔微微笑着，安灼拉开始怀疑他说的话其实多半是为了调戏自己，而不是真的出于恶意。

“当然，”他说。“一般情况下我只会提前预料到这种状况然后顺其自然，但我怀疑他会因为延误了会议而操心，所以我直接安排了一段庆祝时间。就这么简单。”

这番话没什么特别的，但是……

格朗泰尔轻笑一声，嘴角上扬着，一只手搭上安灼拉的肩膀，时间刚好够让他的心跳开始加速。然后他的手挪开了，重新插回了他的口袋里。但整场会议途中安灼拉的心都不肯重归平静。

会议结束了。今天的会议……可以说是效率低于平时。因为巴阿雷一直坚持要弗以伊坐在他的大腿上，也因为若李无法专注于任何针对政府现状的批判性评论，而是一直在担心自己患上了通风。

（当然，在场的其他人经过投票一致决定若李肯定没有患上痛风，但这并没有让他放下心来。）

所以，今天的会议效率不高，但乐趣不少，令人愉快。安灼拉毫无怨言地提前二十分钟结束了会议，因为说到底，今天是弗以伊的生日。正当他收拾着自己的背包、小心翼翼地把格朗泰尔制作的传单放进包里时，他听到有人走到了他身边。

他抬起头来。格朗泰尔站在他身边，双手背在身后。

安灼拉顿时觉得自己蠢透了，还有点麻木。“噢，”他说。“格朗泰尔！”

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说。他清了清喉咙。“你现在忙吗？”

他迅速把剩下的东西塞进包里，把背包甩到肩头。“不！不，我不忙。我现在有空。你有什么事？”

格朗泰尔又轻咳一声，安灼拉开始怀疑他是不是病了。“你介不介意回家路上有个伴？”他问道，而安灼拉……

好吧，安灼拉有那么一会停止了呼吸。他感到血液冲击着他的耳鼓，让他什么都听不清。他吞咽一下。“好的，”他说，努力让自己的声音保持平静，这有点困难，因为他脑海中的声音在高唱着 ** **就是现在就是现在就是现在**** ，像是某种丧失理智只会重复同一句话的唱诗班似的。

“好的，我很高兴有人陪我回去。好极了。”

“对。好极了。”

也许，安灼拉想着，也许格朗泰尔觉得七次（或者八次，取决于这次散步的重要性）是一个合适的数字，在此之后就可以更进一步了。也许他会在把他送到门口之后逗留一会，这样安灼拉就有机会请他进门喝杯茶，门一关上格朗泰尔就会凑上前捧住他的脸，亲吻他，然后……

格朗泰尔正看着他，脸上带着好奇的表情。

管他的。

“我读了你上次见面时提到的那篇短篇小说，”安灼拉主动开口道。此时他们离开了缪尚，走出了整整一个街区，谁都没有说过话。“德·巴尔扎克的。”

格朗泰尔从喉咙中发出一声奇怪的声响。“你读了？”

安灼拉点点头。“我第二天一早就从书店买了它。”

“然后？”

“然后什么？”

“然后，你有什么想法？它值得一看吗？还是说我浪费了你宝贵的策划革命的时间？”这有点尖刻，但当安灼拉望向他时，格朗泰尔显得……几乎是有点紧张。

他耸耸肩。“我喜欢它。”

格朗泰尔远比安灼拉见过的任何人都要更敏捷、更聪明（尽管安灼拉意识到，他最近认为他的朋友们 ** **比他见过的任何人都要聪明**** 的次数有点太多了），他皱起眉头，听出了安灼拉话里有话。“但是？”

安灼拉叹了口气。他本来想避开那个 ** **但是**** 不谈的。“但说实话，我不像你那样擅长分析小说。我读了那篇故事，很喜欢它，但我一直在试图回忆你晚餐时说过的关于它的一切，因为你的分析比我自己想到的更有道理。我忍不住地想，要是我能等到我们下次见面时再读它就好了，这样我就能让你再为我解读一次。”

“噢。”

“没错。”

“唔。”

“你知道，就是……”他又瞟了一眼格朗泰尔。后者的脸又变成了那种鲜艳的深粉色，他不肯与安灼拉对视。

安灼拉忍住一个微笑。“没错。”

他们转过一个街角。

格朗泰尔又一次清了清喉咙。“我想我们可以见面后边喝咖啡边讨论它。如果你愿意的话，阿波罗。说到底，我总是乐于助人的。”

安灼拉让自己的手拂过格朗泰尔的手腕（格朗泰尔被铺路石绊了一下，连忙稳住自己。）“我很愿意，”他说。

安灼拉注意到，格朗泰尔在吸引到他的注意力之后话就会少得多。

他们继续走着。户外并不算温暖，但大概比此时应有的天气要暖和一点，况且安灼拉也不觉得冷。这感觉真好，和格朗泰尔并肩走着，漫无目的地聊着天，以至于他都没注意到他们已经离他的公寓越来越近，直到他们一起站在了他的门廊下。

“好了，”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉忽然想起这应该是追求过程中的一环，下一步发展应该以他发出邀请并获得一些性爱作为理想的结局。

“你想不想进来坐坐？”安灼拉在格朗泰尔还来不及说出 ** **那今天就这样**** 时开口问道。

而格朗泰尔……

有那么一会，安灼拉确信格朗泰尔会回答 ** **好啊，我当然愿意**** 。他甚至向前倾了倾身，尽管幅度很小。安灼拉差点就要伸出手去，也许握住他的手，然后……

然后格朗泰尔说道：“不，我不……我不觉得那是个好主意，”安灼拉不明白这到底是怎么回事。

“我……我可以泡杯茶？”他尝试道，但即使在他自己耳中这听起来也像是一个蹩脚的借口。

格朗泰尔摇摇头。“抱歉。我该回家去，”他说。但安灼拉知道，从别人的对话中听到过，格朗泰尔通常踉跄着爬回自己床上的时间，而现在离那个钟点还早得很。然后他微微转过身准备离开，然后……

然后安灼拉下意识地仗着他自己都不知从何而来的厚脸皮，在他离开前抓住了他的手。“肖邦这个周日有演奏会，”他说。“我有邀请函，是公白飞的表亲送的礼物。这是他第一次来巴黎演奏，我知道你喜欢艺术，而且我可以带一个同伴一起去，你想……你想不想来？”（事实是，他只有一张邀请函，仅限本人入场，并且他知道公白飞也有一张邀请函，并且他知道公白飞是个好朋友，但这些都不重要。）

格朗泰尔吸了口气，盯着他们仍然交握的手。“你……好吧。”

“你同意了？”

“是的，我们一起去吧。”

“好的，”安灼拉说。这不是……这不是他想要的发展，但总比什么都没有强。“晚安，格朗泰尔。”

“晚安，阿波罗。”格朗泰尔说，然后转身走开，但他只走出几步就停下脚步回过头来。“我们周日见？”

安灼拉长出一口气。“没错，周日见。”

格朗泰尔离开了，安灼拉在包里胡乱翻找着钥匙，上楼时差点被绊倒。进门后他扑倒在沙发上，认真地思考着此时去找公白飞诉苦的好处和坏处。

（最后他否定了这个想法。但他没有否定明天早上一起床就去找公白飞一起吃早餐和召开讨论会的计划。因为这 ** **太荒谬了**** 。如果格朗泰尔不想进门的话，他为什么还要陪安灼拉一起走回家？看在老天的份上，他们甚至不一定非要上床。格朗泰尔只用接受他的邀请来他家喝杯茶、遵照承诺坐在沙发上跟他讨论一会德·巴尔扎克就足以让安灼拉融化在地板上。他还要请求公白飞把票让给他——他最大的特点就是效率高。）

周日到来了。安灼拉发现他正坐在自己的沙发上，看着古费拉克和巴阿雷把他衣柜中所有的衣物都翻了出来。他们甚至还把他的衣服铺在地板上，只为了 ** **看看整体效果**** 。

“老天爷啊，安灼拉，”古费拉克说。“就这样？全都在这了？”

安灼拉怒视着他。“到目前为止，这些衣服我穿着挺好的。”

巴阿雷递给古费拉克一个眼神——要不是他们向他伸出了他急需的援手，安灼拉肯定会提出反驳的。那眼神中包含着一句无声的“ **哪里好了 **？**** ”，但起码他没有说出来。“所以你真的在追求格朗泰尔？”他一边说一边翻看安灼拉的长袜。

安灼拉呼出一口气。他没法回答这个问题。

不幸的是，古费拉克决定替他回答。“他在 ** **努力尝试**** 呢，但更像是在努力被追。”

“哈。”

“怎么？”古费拉克问道，显然下定决心要完全接管安灼拉的爱情生活，安灼拉本人则把脸埋进了装饰垫里。

巴阿雷耸耸肩。“我只是觉得这很有意思。”他把一双长袜扔给古费拉克，显得很满意。“你把你的想法告诉过他吗？”

说得像他能这么做似的。“这不符合规则，”安灼拉说，虽然说实话，他其实不确定规则 ** **应该是**** 什么样的。“你不能到处嚷嚷要别人追求你。”

“好吧，”古费拉克说。“我不想告诉你坏消息，灼拉。但大多数人——如果她们已经不是淑女了的话——绝不会四处嚷嚷让别人追求她们。她们直接……”他做了个粗鲁的手势。

巴阿雷噗嗤一声笑了出来。

安灼拉本来就对瞪人这件事十分熟练，现在更用力地对他怒目而视，一边在心里提醒自己，古费拉克是来帮忙的。

（他还暗暗地努力不去想古费拉克的话可能是正确的。）

他看着巴阿雷和古费拉克翻检他的衣物，好奇地想格朗泰尔会不会喜欢他们挑选出来的最终结果。也许让别人替他搭配服装是个坏主意，一旦想到这一点他就无法让自己停下来。也许格朗泰尔看到他衣着时尚只会少喜欢他一点，而不是更喜欢他。；也许他会笑话安灼拉花费的功夫；也许古费拉克帮忙的痕迹会太明显，格朗泰尔一眼就能看穿他有多急切，然后决定再也不见他；也许……

安灼拉拿过一个靠枕按在自己脸上，发出一声呻吟，努力克制住把自己原地闷死、让自己免受今晚的羞辱和折磨的想法。那看起来简直是不可避免的灾难。

他最终没有用靠枕闷死自己，因此他换上古费拉克和巴阿雷联合打造的服装，尽他所能地打理好头发，出门前往亲爱的肖邦先生举行演奏会的沙龙，因为尽管他的爱情生活十分可悲，这个演奏会他已经盼望了好几个星期。即使格朗泰尔决定安灼拉不值得他费时费力也无所谓，因为……

因为……

安灼拉叹了口气，在进门前再次尝试着打理了一下自己的头发。这么做有两个好处，一方面能使他看起来稍微体面一些，另一方面能给他一点时间来平复呼吸，因为他的心正剧烈跳动着，可能是因为想到格朗泰尔也许正在里面，也可能是想到他根本不会来。无论如何，他都心如擂鼓。

他打开门。

他第一眼并没有看到格朗泰尔——沙龙里的光线并不充足，在暮光中显得十分幽暗。有那么一会，他十分确定他被放了鸽子。他几乎感到一阵轻松——这样他就不会在一晚尴尬的相处中出洋相了。但仅仅是几乎。因为如果格朗泰尔不出现的话，那就意味着……

意味着他不想有所发展。他不想要安灼拉。他……

格朗泰尔对上了安灼拉的眼神，从角落的桌边向他挥挥手。

安灼拉瞬间屏住了呼吸。

“阿波罗！”格朗泰尔喊道，声音有点太大，像是觉得安灼拉会看不到他似的。他举起酒杯，酒液映射着烛光，在他脸上投下一抹颜色。“阿波罗！”

安灼拉在他吸引到更多注意力前向他走去。“你好啊，”他说着，轻咳一声，“格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔嗤笑一声，安灼拉不明白这是为什么。他不觉得他做了什么可笑的事。“你好，安灼拉。你能屈尊陪我度过今晚真是太善良了。”

安灼拉瞪了他一眼，在格朗泰尔身边坐下，暗暗提醒自己如果他想被追求的话，首先要做到 ** **讨人喜欢**** ——也就是说，要保持良好的风度，即使格朗泰尔故意拿他寻开心。

安灼拉重新抬头看向格朗泰尔，确信自己会在他脸上会看到一个得意的坏笑。但他看起来……几乎像是在紧张。

“我喜欢你的马甲，”格朗泰尔在他们沉默了片刻后说道。“你今天穿得很时髦。”

他脸上一阵发热，颧骨上泛起两团红色。“谢谢，”他几乎要加上一句‘当然，这不是我自己的功劳’。但他不能说，在格朗泰尔那样注视着他的眼神下说不出口。“谢谢你，”他又说了一遍。

格朗泰尔看起来也比平时穿得更好——他刮了胡子，因此两颊没有了平日的阴影，但看起来他在过程中给自己添了一两道浅浅的伤口；他的衬衫熨得平整，是安灼拉没见过的新衣服；他的头发也显得比以往更整齐。这有点奇怪。安灼拉喜欢这样的他，毫无疑问（他喜欢与格朗泰尔有关的大多数事物），但这还是有点奇怪。

“你看起来也很不错，”安灼拉最终如此说道。

格朗泰尔摆弄着红酒杯的杯颈，轻咳一声。“我承认，这其中我的贡献十分有限。这是博须埃的衬衫。所以上面有些烧焦的痕迹。”

安灼拉没有……“我没有看到任何烧焦的痕迹。”

“它们藏在马甲下面，”他解释道，然后露出一个坏笑，这通常意味着他要开始戏弄安灼拉了。“也许今天晚些时候你会看到呢。”

安灼拉的喉头滚动了一下。他忽然觉得自己的脸烧得火热，两颊通红。“也许我会的，”他说，声音显得比平时沙哑。因为如果那……如果……如果格朗泰尔的意图是他所想的那样，天呐，那所有的等待，所有的困惑、疑问和 ** **渴望**** 都将是值得的。如果格朗泰尔的意思是今晚要与他同床共枕，他……

格朗泰尔慌张得语无伦次，差点被自己的酒呛到。安灼拉只好伸手拍拍他的背，希望能让他停止咳嗽（他绝没有注意到——噢——在他的手掌下格朗泰尔那从拳击中锻炼出的肌肉和他火热的体温，绝对没有）。“你……”当他重新抬起头与安灼拉对视时，他的脸也红了。

“什么？”

“你不能就这样……”他开口道，他看着安灼拉的样子像是真的准备告诉他，他到底不能做什么。安灼拉忽然被他激怒了。格朗泰尔凭什么在……在 ** **追求他**** 、约他出去共进晚餐、送他回家、还在沙龙里和他见面之后，反过来在安灼拉稍有行动时表现得这么惊讶？

“这真是蛮横无理，”安灼拉说，“你竟然认为你有资格控制我该说什么不该说什么。”话一说出口他就知道——毫无缘由的，他就是知道——这些话太过尖锐，尤其是在他想要格朗泰尔 ** **喜欢他**** 前提下。但格朗泰尔没有发怒，也没有起身离开或是对他进行攻击，他只是哈哈大笑，向后靠回椅背上。

天啊，他笑起来的样子真可爱。“噢，相信我，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说。“我知道那是不可能的。”

管他是什么意思呢。

格朗泰尔又啜了一口红酒。安灼拉望着他，望着他脖颈的线条，望着一滴酒液沾在他的唇边又被他舔去。他差一点就能及时移开视线，但最终格朗泰尔还是抓住了他的眼神。

“那么，”安灼拉在好不容易将自己的目光从他们的对视中移开、垂眼看向桌布后开口道。“你的画画得怎么样了？”

“我的什么？”

“你的……”他轻咳一声。“公白飞说你给他看过一幅还未完成的画。他说那美极了。你现在进度如何？”

格朗泰尔歪了歪头，眼睛紧盯着他。“你对艺术一窍不通。不用因为我们今晚一起出来就假装你对它感兴趣。”

“我不是……”他呼出一口气，手上撕扯着桌布边缘的线头。“我只是想要知道。”

格朗泰尔还在，还在用奇怪的眼神看着他。“进度不错，”他最终说道。“花费的时间比我预想的要长，但进行得还不错。”

“很好，”安灼拉说，吞回想要说出口的另一句话—— ** **请你让我看看，让我欣赏，让我了解你。**** “很好。”

“那么你呢？”当沉默延伸得有点太久时，格朗泰尔近乎唐突地问道。

安灼拉皱起眉。“我的……画？”

“你过得怎么样？”

“噢，”安灼拉觉得自己真的要仔细想想，为什么在格朗泰尔身边他总会比平日里迟钝得多。“我很好。”

“很好？”

“嗯……”好吧，如果他能知道格朗泰尔问这个问题到底想得到什么答案的话，他会比 ** **很好**** 更好一点。如果他没有等待七次……或者说现在应该算是八次？八次，每次他都想着这次一定，一定能在夜晚结束时发生些什么，而每次格朗泰尔都轻咳一声，僵硬地点点头，从他家门口转身离开。天呐，如果今晚他依然如此安灼拉会当场尖叫的，真的，他做得出来。“是的，”他边说边稍微坐直了一点。“我好极了。”

格朗泰尔点点头。“好。我……”

这时传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，以及一大群人为他们的同伴腾出位置的喧闹，然后一个年轻人在钢琴边坐了下来。但更重要的是，格朗泰尔把他的椅子往安灼拉身边挪了挪，以求更好地看到音乐家的演奏。他凑得很近，太近了，这让安灼拉又一次感到呼吸困难。

那个男人——年轻的肖邦先生——开始了他的演奏。

之前格朗泰尔指出安灼拉对艺术几乎是一无所知，这话说得没错——这算不上他的主要爱好。但现在，安灼拉头一次觉得这样也好，因为此时此刻格朗泰尔紧贴在他身边、沉迷于音乐之中，安灼拉发现自己完全无法将视线从他被烛光勾勒的侧脸上移开：从他眼角柔和的笑纹，到他小鹿一般乌黑的大眼睛；从他的手指仿效着房间另一端琴键上的动作不间断地轻敲桌面的样子，到他下颌边缘刮胡子时漏掉的一小块地方……这太，太过……

安灼拉深呼吸之后，向他靠得更近了一点。他难以控制住自己。

演奏还在继续。

他们两人一同坐在沙龙里最昏暗的角落（安灼拉忍不住去想格朗泰尔是不是故意的，他是不是特意选择了这张桌子，他是不是别有用意）。因此这里很暗，离演奏者足够远，并且反正所有人的目光都集中在钢琴家身上。安灼拉在椅子上动了动，刚好足以让他用脚踝勾住格朗泰尔的——那也只是勉强触碰上而已。格朗泰尔明显是吃了一惊，他转过身睁大眼看向安灼拉。他吸了一口气，像是准备说些什么，但最终把话咽了回去，只是继续盯着安灼拉看。

安灼拉努力告诉自己勇敢一些，小心地保持原状没有挪动，因为如果格朗泰尔愿意的话他可以先挪开，但安灼拉 ** **想要**** 这个。

格朗泰尔没有动。

一分钟过去了。他把视线移回到钢琴上。

安灼拉的目光始终注视着格朗泰尔。

他们的脚踝仍然在桌面下交叠着。安灼拉等啊等，想要等格朗泰尔把腿收回去，但他始终没有那样做——真要说的话，他们似乎贴得更紧了一点。

但这不……

这样不够，这是安灼拉唯一的想法。也许如果格朗泰尔能做出任何一点暗示的话，他会对此感到满足——什么都行， ** **停下**** ，或是 ** **继续**** ，或是 ** **再近一点**** ，或是 ** **慢一点**** ，或是 ** **请进来吧，今晚不要走**** ——但现在这样，只有这样的话，他……

这很滑稽，因为现在 ** **他**** 才是那个迫不及待想要逼问，想要更进一步，想要越过界限、只为获得一点反应的人。

格朗泰尔仍在注视着那位钢琴边的肖邦好先生，安灼拉深呼吸一下，试探性地伸出手，落在格朗泰尔大腿上。

别误会，他放的位置不算太高——差不多是在膝盖与裆部中间的位置，但足够让格朗泰尔感觉到，足够让他大吃一惊、差点碰翻了他的酒杯，足够让他伸手握住安灼拉的手腕。于是安灼拉想，至少现在他能够知道答案了，但……

但之后他僵硬地静止在那，一动不动，安灼拉的手还放在他的大腿上。这就是了，这就是他与格朗泰尔的 ** **碰触，终于**** 。

格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。“你在挑逗我，先生，”他嘶嘶地说，那声音在琴声的掩盖下显得那么轻，却依然尖锐刺耳。

于是安灼拉试图把手从格朗泰尔的紧握中抽回来，因为再逗留下去没有任何好处，起码现在没有。但格朗泰尔依然紧紧地抓着他。“我不做那种事，”他轻声回敬道，因为他 ** **没有**** ，他没有做任何自己无意继续下去的事，只是格朗泰尔不会 ** **让他**** 更进一步，而他已经等待了 ** **那么久**** ，而且……

格朗泰尔睁开双眼。他看向安灼拉的眼神古怪极了：他的表情中仿佛包含了一切，又仿佛什么都没有，但安灼拉忍不住心怀希望，因为格朗泰尔也许，也许……“那么我想你是在说谎，”他说，安灼拉瞬间感到自己无法呼吸。无论如何，他继续说着，声音在琴声中依然显得很轻：“或者你是在耍花招，或是……你有什么 ** **阴谋**** ，我不知道，但这最终都可以归结成一个谎言，不是吗？不管……不管你的理由是什么，都不是我想要的，我想要的是……”

安灼拉把手抽回来，切断了他们的接触。“我不做那种事，”他重复道，确保自己的声音压得很低，因为他十分确信如果不这么做的话，他只会开始大喊大叫。“如果你能停一下的话我会十分感激，不要再指责我是……是……”他强迫自己吸气，呼气。“从你邀请我共进晚餐开始，我从没有在这段关系中对自己的意图有所伪装，尽管我开始怀疑你无法给出相同的保证，因为你……你……”他站起身，椅子在地板上摩擦的声音过于刺耳，但他无法去在意这件事，因为他的脸涨得通红，心跳如雷，他感到……

他感到 ** **愤怒**** ，现在，因为格朗泰尔怎么敢指责他撒谎，他想要的从来都只有一件事，只想一心一意地达成它。除了 ** **格朗泰尔**** 之外他一无所求。

格朗泰尔见鬼的还在看着他，而他仍然感到无法呼吸。“安灼拉，”他说，语气虚弱又轻柔。他也许想要伸出手，但安灼拉无法确定，因为他已经转身离开，已经冲出了沙龙。管他什么其他的客人，管他什么公白飞的表亲，他不在乎。

他不太确定他在往哪走，只知道他的心依然跳得太快，他还处于狂怒之中。户外很冷，但他并没有太感觉到。他听到在他身后有人打开门跟上了他，而他只想远离那间沙龙、远离格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔正在呼唤他，从他身后向他追来，最终在一条小巷里赶上了他、抓住安灼拉的胳膊让他停在了原地。因为格朗泰尔看向安灼拉的眼神充满了绝望，让他无法继续走开。“你是什……”

“我不是 ** **骗子**** ，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，因为这很重要。“我不会……”他的声音变得破碎，他吞咽一下，重新说道。“我不会挑逗你。”

格朗泰尔握着他的手收紧了。“那么你是在做什么？你想要做什么，为什么要这样做，你想从我这得到什么？”

“ ** **我**** 想要得到什么？我想要……”他一跺脚，把胳膊从格朗泰尔的抓握中扯出来。“你才是那个提出晚餐邀请的人！我耐心地等了，一直等着，我真的很享受我们在一起的时光，但我们始终没有 ** **更进一步**** 我觉得我快疯了！所以我相信这里的问题应该是，你想从我这里得到什么，因为我……我本以为我知道的，但显然，我不知道。”

格朗泰尔又在盯着他了。“你……”

“我不会挑逗你，那不是……我只是想……”

他想要格朗泰尔接过话头，想要他替他把话说完，甚至想要他嘲笑自己，如果这能让他免于承认实情的话。但格朗泰尔一言不发。

现在他感到有点冷了。

他清了清喉咙。“你邀请我出去共进晚餐，”他又一次地说道，声音比他预想的更轻柔。

格朗泰尔后退一步。安灼拉不知道自己对此是喜是忧。

“你邀请我出去共进晚餐。”他强迫自己对上格朗泰尔的眼神。因为他这就要说出那句话了。“而那……是一种暗示，我一直在等待，但是……”他耸耸肩。

“暗示？”格朗泰尔终于开口说道。

“我不是在挑逗你，”他说。

而格朗泰尔……停住了，几乎是僵在了原地，像是发条转到底卡住的机械人偶。他的眼神软化了，变得更加犹豫不决。“安灼拉？”他问。他向四周看了看，这条巷子空无一人，偏远而寂静。

安灼拉点点头。

“告诉我，如果……”格朗泰尔上前一步，又一次靠近他的身边。“告诉我这不是你的本意，我对天发誓，我不会做任何事，我会放开你，我不会赖上你，我发誓。”

他又点点头。

在那之后，格朗泰尔探出一只手，动作要多慢就有多慢，最终他抚上了安灼拉的下颌。

安灼拉感到呼吸困难，但他也感到他并不在乎。

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说。不知为何，他听起来很受伤。安灼拉眨眨眼。“告诉我。”

他吞咽一下，感到喉咙很干。“我没有什么要告诉你的，”他说。

于是格朗泰尔吻了他。说真的，这个吻可以算得上纯洁——缓慢的，简单的，但格朗泰尔似乎无法放开他。

这不要紧。安灼拉回吻着他，让自己靠向格朗泰尔放松下来，双眼缓缓闭上。但只有片刻，随后他就退开了。“我们不应该在这做这个，”他说。

“对。”格朗泰尔放下手，安灼拉为此感到依依不舍。

“当然，你说得对。”

“你应该送我回去。”

格朗泰尔睁大眼看着他，眼神呆滞，眼中反射着远处街灯的光。“什么？”

“送我回我的公寓去。”

“好，”他说，他的声音过于轻柔，安灼拉能听到完全是因为他仍然靠得太近。

他们步行回去。

安灼拉从不知道格朗泰尔能够如此长久地保持沉默。他在安灼拉身边走着，与他保持同步，但他的目光一直紧盯着路面的鹅卵石。尽管安灼拉十分想（天啊他真的想）伸出手去用他的手背拂过格朗泰尔的，哪怕一秒也好，但格朗泰尔始终顽固地和他保持着距离。

安灼拉转过头看着一辆马车驶过，而当他转回来时，格朗泰尔正看着他，而不是路面。他立刻就垂下了目光，但安灼拉仍然感到一阵脸红和喜悦，那感觉几乎可以说是奇怪极了。

去往安灼拉家的路程并不算长——大约要花上二十分钟，以他们现在的步速大概还能更短一点。无论如何，没过多久他们就一起站在了安灼拉的门口。

格朗泰尔转过身面向他，但他似乎下定了决心让目光四处游移，就是不看安灼拉的脸。“那么，”他说。

“那么，”安灼拉回应。

“那么，”格朗泰尔又说了一次。他拨弄着他马甲的下摆，在指间把那块布料折来折去。“我猜我们周四再见了？”

安灼拉过了一会才反应过来他到底说了什么，这时格朗泰尔已经转过身去。他来不及多想、来不及阻止自己就伸手抓住了格朗泰尔的衣袖。

“安灼拉？”

“你 ** **不会**** 在周四见我！”

“我……不会吗？”

他微微叹了口气。“好吧，你应该会的。但那不是重点！”

格朗泰尔转过身重新面对他，但他在犹豫，心怀疑虑。“那么你的重点是……”

“我的重点是，”他说道，强迫自己把声音放得很轻。“我的重点是，如果你不想……不想和我同床共枕，你完全可以直接告诉我。但如果你有这样的意愿的话，我真不知道我还要怎么做才能让你有所行动！我主动要求你送我回家！我还能是什么意思？”

有那么一会，他们陷入了彻底的沉默。“你……”格朗泰尔轻咳一声。“你想要与我同床共枕？”

安灼拉十分肯定他还来不及看到格朗泰尔的阴茎就要被彻底逼疯了。“我说得还不够清楚吗？”

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔的声音中有种他以前从没听到过的绝望。“请你认真一点。”仿佛是不可自制的，他凑近了一点。“你……你是不是……”

“我很认真，”但格朗泰尔看他的眼神依然小心翼翼，依然……是的，他眼中还充满了恐惧。他伸出手握住格朗泰尔的手。“上楼来吧，”他开口道。

格朗泰尔颤抖着深吸一口气，然后说（谢天谢地），“好。”

在他们上楼的时候安灼拉一直没有放开格朗泰尔的手。不是因为他觉得格朗泰尔会转身逃开（好吧，也许有一点），而是因为他们越接近目的地，格朗泰尔就把他的手握得更紧，牢牢抓着安灼拉的样子就像抓住了他自己的生命线。

等到他打开门锁的时候，他十分肯定格朗泰尔已经无法呼吸了。

“你还好吗？”等他们进到屋内、他点上一支蜡烛并把门关好上锁之后问道。

格朗泰尔无声地点点头。

安灼拉吻上了他。这与之前小巷中的吻全然不同——既不轻柔也不纯洁。但他无法控制，因为格朗泰尔终于站在了 ** **这里**** ，在他的公寓里。安灼拉的一只手仍然与格朗泰尔交握着，另一只手则捧着他的脸颊。唯一的问题是，格朗泰尔没有回吻他。

安灼拉放缓动作，然后终止了这个吻。格朗泰尔的双眼紧闭着，他空着的那只手紧紧攥成拳头贴在身侧。

“格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔毫无反应。

“格朗泰尔，”他又呼唤了一次。

这次格朗泰尔发出一声像是呜咽的声音，仍然没有睁开眼睛。于是安灼拉停下动作，垂下了抚在格朗泰尔脸颊上的那只手。但格朗泰尔仍紧紧地握着他的另一只手，像铁钳一般。

安灼拉深吸一口气。“你想不想……”

“不，”格朗泰尔从牙缝中挤出这个字，安灼拉发誓他感到自己的心脏都停止了跳动。但格朗泰尔继续说道：“不，不，我想要的，我想……”

“你想要什么？”

“安灼拉，”他勉强说道，而安灼拉不知道这是答案还是请求，还是某种奇怪的、渎神的祈祷。

格朗泰尔仍然不肯睁开眼睛。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说着，非常、非常缓慢地再次捧住了格朗泰尔的下颌。尽管如此格朗泰尔还是被惊到了。“格朗泰尔，看着我。”

像是无法抗拒一般，格朗泰尔睁开了双眼。他睁开双眼看着安灼拉，而安灼拉从未见过……他眼中饱含着这么多的情感。充满着绝望，充满着恐惧，充满着……那是欲望吗？

安灼拉的拇指蹭过格朗泰尔下颌的边缘，来回抚摸着他之前注意到的那块地方，那一小片他刮胡子时漏掉的位置，触感比其他部位的皮肤稍稍粗糙一点。“你想要什么？”他又一次问道。

他的喉头滚动了一下。

现在他们站得是那么的近。如果安灼拉对将要发生的事一无所知的话，他确信他会被自己狂躁的心跳逼疯。而现在他有所期待，那心跳只会让他更加专注。

安灼拉的手顺势下滑一点，按住了格朗泰尔的颈侧。他能感到在那火热动人的肌肤下，他的心跳同样疯狂地搏动着。格朗泰尔的呼吸显得短促而不稳。

当格朗泰尔终于开口说话时，安灼拉也能感受到他喉间的震动。“我不知道，”他说。“我不知道，安灼拉。天呐，任何事，任何你想做的事，什么都可以。”

“那好吧，”安灼拉说，因为他别无他求。“好吧，”他重复道，凑上前去，又在即将碰触到格朗泰尔之前停住了。“这次请回吻我，”他嘟囔着吻了上去。

格朗泰尔仅此一回地乖乖听从了他的话。他回以一个深吻，彻底占据了安灼拉的口腔。安灼拉的意识中只剩下格朗泰尔温暖的嘴唇，牙齿在软肉上留下的轻微刺痛，紧贴着他的火热肉体和格朗泰尔一只手扶在他的身侧、另一只手——天呐——另一只手还紧握着他的手的感觉。然后格朗泰尔放开了他的手，向上探去，埋进安灼拉的卷发中。安灼拉没有意识到他们在向后倒退，直到他的背感受到了房门的硬度。

他发现自己紧紧攀附着格朗泰尔后背的斗篷。格朗泰尔一直……他一直在 ** **吻他**** ，这当然是他想要的，分毫不差，正是他迫切 ** **需求**** 的。天啊，他需要这个，但他真的无法呼吸了，因为他被抱得那样紧，他们贴得那么近，而格朗泰尔吻他的方式像是这也是世界上他唯一需要的东西。

格朗泰尔轻咬一下他的嘴唇，而安灼拉仅存的一丝意志力被忘到了九霄云外，他发出了一声哼叫。“感觉好吗？”格朗泰尔退开一点问道，但并没有太远，他们的嘴唇仍轻碰着。

他要怎么回答这个问题？他能说什么，当他的心跳如雷、血液在皮肤下沸腾，当他几乎睁不开眼、满心只想再凑上前与格朗泰尔肌肤相贴？他不敢开口，生怕像之前一样说出错误的话；但他点了点头，深吸一口气——天呐，他被格朗泰尔的气息包围着：一点的汗味，一点红酒香气，还有羊毛的气味和优质而浓郁的香水味。

“安灼拉？”格朗泰尔又问道。他的声音沙哑而低沉。

他偏了偏头，将额头与格朗泰尔的相抵，然后努力说服自己放开了格朗泰尔的斗篷。他清清嗓子，尽管他不知道这到底有没有用。“我们能不能……你能不能……”

格朗泰尔猛地吸了一口气。“任何事都可以，”他低声说，将一个又轻又快的吻落在安灼拉唇边。

“能……”脱离了演讲稿，安灼拉从来都不是个善于言辞的人。而现在，格朗泰尔离他那么的近，还说着“任何事都可以”这样的话，仿佛这是他的真心实意一样，这对安灼拉的语言能力一点帮助都没有。最终他决定用行动表示：他抽回自己环抱在格朗泰尔背后的手，将它们放到格朗泰尔胸前，来回拨弄着试图解开那里的搭扣却没有成功。他的手指显得笨拙而迟缓。“帮帮忙，格朗泰尔，你能不能……”

格朗泰尔抬手帮助安灼拉，轻蹭过他的手指，熟练地解开了搭扣。

他的斗篷落到了地上。

他健壮的肩膀和宽阔的胸膛展现在安灼拉眼前，马甲下延伸出的衬衫袖子可以说是薄得透明。“噢，”他说，或者更像是他听到自己这么说道。

“噢？”格朗泰尔的声音中带着一丝幽默，但当安灼拉抬起头时，他的眼中带着一分紧张。

安灼拉向他的马甲伸出手。“我……我能不能……”

格朗泰尔点点头。一颗接着一颗，纽扣从扣眼中被解开，直到马甲完全敞开。随后他抬手把格朗泰尔的领巾也解开。这样格朗泰尔就只穿着衬衫和裤子了。

安灼拉开始感到（好吧，或者应该说继续感到）一阵腿软。

“你也一样，”格朗泰尔说道。没错，没错，这就是安灼拉想要的。他想要他们之间少一些阻隔，不管那阻隔是什么——少几层马甲，斗篷更不能要。但格朗泰尔的双手停滞在他的搭扣上，他的双眼追寻着安灼拉的眼睛。“可以吗？”他问道，直到这时安灼拉才意识到他是在询问他的意见。

“可以，”安灼拉轻声回答。“可以。”

于是他灵巧的手指打开搭扣，解开纽扣，拆开领巾的结把它解下来。格朗泰尔的胸膛、格朗泰尔的肩膀和手臂占据着安灼拉的视线，他不可自制地探出手去触摸，一只手抚摸上格朗泰尔裸露出来的颈侧，另一只手则放在他的胸腹之间。

当他们两人的上身都只剩下衬衫和吊裤带时，格朗泰尔再次吻上了他。这一次比之前贴得更近、感觉更火热，安灼拉比自己预想的更想要 ** **触摸他**** 。他想知道……

他想知道如果撩起格朗泰尔衬衫的一侧会不会显得不得体，他想要探进一只手抚摸他，想要直接感受他肌肤的温度，想要……

天啊，他已经在裤子里硬起来了。他已经硬了，而且格朗泰尔离他这么近，如果他的动作不对的话格朗泰尔肯定会察觉到他的状况的。他显然有点过于兴奋，但他这辈子从没有过这样的感觉，从没有像这样 ** **渴望**** 过，他觉得他的心脏就要跳出他的胸膛，而且……

格朗泰尔大腿，粗壮而结实，抵住了他的阴茎。

安灼拉僵在了原地。“我……”他试着保持呼吸。格朗泰尔还没有挪开，这对他的努力毫无帮助。“我……我道歉，”他的声音轻得像是耳语。

“不必，”格朗泰尔回答。然后他们又吻到了一起，激烈又淋漓。“让我来好吗？”他问道。

“让你来？”安灼拉气息不稳地说。

格朗泰尔点头。“你愿不愿意让我……你知道，就是……”说着他的大腿贴着安灼拉的腿间磨蹭了一下，像是在进行演示。

安灼拉发出一声惊喘，把脸埋进格朗泰尔的肩膀，希望那层薄薄的棉布能设法挡住他的呻吟。因为，噢，那感觉太好了，那感觉……他贴着格朗泰尔的腿磨蹭，腰胯抽动着。

“安灼拉？”

他点头，脸涨得通红，埋在柔软的棉布和结实的肌肉上不肯抬起来。“请继续，”他勉强说出口。

格朗泰尔再一次听从了他的话。他的一只手抓紧安灼拉的髋部，另一只手则在他身侧肆意漫游，显得火热而有力。“天啊，安灼拉，”他贴得更紧。这份愉悦瓦解着安灼拉的理智，而那甚至是在他感受到格朗泰尔的阴茎硬挺的热度贴上他的腰臀之前。

他呜咽出声。格朗泰尔颤抖着呼出一口气，把他搂得更近。

现在格朗泰尔的大腿夹在他两腿之间，他的阴茎一直紧贴在他身上，安灼拉克制不住地向前挺动，紧紧攥着格朗泰尔的衬衫，发出阵阵呻吟，他的腰胯快速而不规则地动作着。

他从没有感受过这样的愉悦。从来没有。

当然，当然，现在他可以大胆地抚摸他了。反正他的自制力也消失了，它已经不复存在，被撕得粉碎，被抛到了九霄云外，再也不会回来。出于一份格外的勇气（也因为格朗泰尔实在是 ** **太辣**** ），他拉扯着格朗泰尔的衬衫和吊裤带，直到把衬衫拉出裤腰，他的双手直接触摸到了格朗泰尔的肌肤。

格朗泰尔在他的触摸下呻吟着——那声音美妙极了，令人沉醉——伸出一只手埋进安灼拉的发间，拉起他的头重新吻上了他。“操，”他贴着安灼拉的嘴唇说。“操，操，安灼拉，天啊。”

安灼拉完全明白他的感受。他已经快要到了，如果他理智尚存的话肯定会因为自己这么快就坚持不住而感到羞愧，但现在他唯一的想法就是他想要更多，这感觉实在是极乐，还有……还有……还有 ** **格朗泰尔**** 。

那么毫无疑问，毫无疑问，如果他向下探出手去，也不会有什么关系。他只是……只是想摸一下，格朗泰尔肯定不会介意的，毕竟现在他们正靠着安灼拉家的大门紧贴在一起。因此他摸索着将一只手探进了格朗泰尔的裤子里——格朗泰尔惊喘一声，呻吟着，他的吻变得更加欲望勃发，更加充满渴求——然后他握住了格朗泰尔的阴茎，然后……

然后格朗泰尔挺身操进了他的手里，他潦草地顺着安灼拉的脸颊吻下去，吻过他的脖颈，他把安灼拉搂得那么近他十分确信自己的肋骨都裂开了，但那没关系。当他达到高潮时他咬住了安灼拉的肩膀，那力道刚好让他感到有一点 ** **疼痛**** 。

安灼拉近乎是耐心地等待着，等着格朗泰尔的呼吸慢慢平复下来。他从格朗泰尔的裤裆里抽回自己的手。那只手又湿又黏，因为格朗泰尔的精华而滑溜溜的。“那是……”

格朗泰尔跪了下来。

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉低声问。

“让我来，”他又一次说道。

安灼拉不知道格朗泰尔想做什么，但他知道那一定也是自己想要的。“好。”

于是格朗泰尔解开了安灼拉的裤子，他蹭近一点，把脸埋到了他的两腿之间。安灼拉只是个凡人，他的承受力是有限的。

他在格朗泰尔的嘴碰到他的阴茎时猛吸了一口气。这……这是最纯粹的享受，这就是极乐。他知道他在说话，但不知道从自己嘴里冒出来的到底是什么，只除了“格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔。”他的双眼早已闭上了。

他没能坚持多久。他高潮了，在格朗泰尔嘴里，伴随着一声呻吟和一个认知：格朗泰尔一定是整座巴黎城内最天赋异禀的男人。他如此告诉格朗泰尔，在他多少恢复了一点之后。格朗泰尔哈哈大笑。

“我从没想过能从我们亲爱的领袖那得到如此高的赞扬，”他说。“我真是深感震惊。”

安灼拉觉得自己也十分震惊，尽管原因完全不同。他抓住格朗泰尔的肩膀，在站着不动的情况下尽可能地把他拉起身。当格朗泰尔站直后，他屈服于自己的困倦和想要靠近对方的渴望，环抱住格朗泰尔的腰依靠到了他身上。

格朗泰尔发出一阵近乎歇斯底里的笑声，但那显得柔软而温和。“我没想到在做完那一番事业之后你还会这么粘人。”

安灼拉呼吸着格朗泰尔衬衫上的气息。“所以你想象过这回事？”

他僵住了。“我……”

“我想过。我是说想象过这些事。和你的。”

格朗泰尔缓缓呼出一口气，放松下来。“你迟早会是我的末日，记住我的话。”

“唔嗯，”安灼拉很想再吻格朗泰尔一次，但他又不愿意抬起头来。

格朗泰尔揉了揉他的头发。“你累了，阿波罗。诸神也需要睡眠吗？”

“如果我真是诸神之一的话，”安灼拉打着哈欠说，“那么是的，而且过不了多久。”

“当然。”他们就这样依靠着彼此又站了一会，但接着格朗泰尔退开了，安灼拉对此感到十分不舍。“我应该……我应该离开让你好好睡觉吗？”他问道。

安灼拉显然不希望他那么做。“你跟我一起睡的话就不需要。”

格朗泰尔的脸羞成了粉色。“很好，”他说。“如果你确定的话。”

“我确定。”安灼拉握住他的手，把他带到自己的卧室里。

他们脱掉了衬衫和裤子。安灼拉尽了最大的努力想避免盯着格朗泰尔看，但收效甚微。但从格朗泰尔发现后的表情看，他并不在意。

他们一起躺到床上。安灼拉换上了睡衣，格朗泰尔则什么都没穿。

“你真是个充满惊喜的男人，”格朗泰尔在安灼拉快要睡着的时候嘟囔道。

安灼拉的头枕着格朗泰尔的肩膀，手臂搂着他的腰。格朗泰尔把他揽得比之前更近。“是吗？”他含糊不清地说，即使在他自己听来也显得睡意朦胧。

“千真万确。”

安灼拉说出一句类似“为什么？”的话。

格朗泰尔静静地笑了，安灼拉能感到脸颊下他胸膛的震动。“我想我们可以明早再讨论这件事，鉴于你已经睡着了。”

安灼拉想要反驳他，想要说他才没有睡着，谢谢你啊，但他还没开口就睡熟了。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的话：公白飞会给古费拉克写充满色情内容的黄色信件。
> 
> 差不多就是1830年代的色情短信。


End file.
